The Sea of Sorrow
by Little Strawberry RiRin Chan
Summary: Percy is held prisoner in Luke's ship.Kronos feeds his altered memories to him, and he is confused. Did the Gods really just use him? Did the camp really lie to him?The sequel of Blessed by The Gods, Percy encounters a new brother,new friends,a new person who cares for him-maybe a little bit too much-and will he rebuild his relationship with Annabeth?Or will he join Kronos,forever?
1. Listen to your Heart

**Blessed By The Gods: The Sea of Sorrow**

**Chapter 1: Listen to Your Heart**

**Prologue**

The demigod's trainer's cheeks only sunk further as he watched his oldest student look sadly at the Long island sound, knowing that as much as he wanted to, he does not have any ability to comfort Annabeth Chase. Grover Underwood was probably the only person who can do as Chiron wanted to do now. Unfortunately, the results Grover is exhibiting only furthered the frustration of one of Chiron's oldest and one of his favourite students.

And because of the recent happenings, Annabeth Chase felt like she was carrying the whole world in her shoulders. She had just arrived at camp from scouting near California on her mother's orders, since Lady Athena felt that something big was going to go on in that area. Annabeth didn't like the quest, but she definitely knew more about California now. One, it was very close to the Sea of Monsters, and two, Mount Diablo… _it _was there. That isn't really a good sign.

Somebody clip-clopping made Annabeth look up hopefully. Grover looked sadly down at her, and she could definitely see her hopes crushing down. Annabeth looked down, glaring at the ground. Annabeth was a naturally though person, but this was a weak spot of her. She felt guilty, because of her coldness towards Percy, she pushed him towards Luke, who betrayed the whole camp. Luke, who was one of her closest friends, and Annabeth admired him fiercely, turned out to be one of the enemies. And last, which bothered Annabeth to the point of not sleeping at night…

Thalia's Tree was poisoned.

Clarisse and I started organizing patrols, but it wasn't enough to defend the camp. The nymphs we're on duty on trying to cure the tree. So far, we can defend the camp, but Chiron and I have noticed missing campers since… since Percy disappeared with Luke. We had suspected it to be Luke's doing. What was worse, I _can _believe that Luke would do that. He was never the same after his quest.

Beside, me Grover suddenly groaned. I looked at him in alarm, because past experiences with Grover made me know that he doesn't complain or talk about anything hurting him unless he's at death's door. "Grover?" He looked up, his eyes glassy, then conveniently fainted. "Grover! Medic!" I yelled at the Apollo kids playing basketball. Will Solace, the Apollo cabin counsellor turned to us, but raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to his game. _You idiot, I'm calling for help._

"He's okay." A voice I associated with nymphs said, behind me. I turned to see a girl, wearing a dress with leaves—Juniper leaves—decorating most of it. "Greetings, Annabeth Chase. Grover used to talk to my tree so much about his friends." I blinked. _I do not have time for possible forest creature romance when my 'supposed' brother is lost, possibly being tortured, my best friend and the person I admire is with my 'brother' torturing him and my friend's tree is slowly dying. _The Juniper Nymph seemed to read my emotions, though Nymphs can only read emotions of satyrs and fellow nymphs. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't feeling your best today, but Grover is fine. His empathy link is just reacting very strongly right now." I clabber closer to Grover. "His empathy link with Percy?" Juniper nodded. "As I can read from his emotions, this 'Percy' is trying to close the connection, but the real emotion in his heart wanted to open the connection further. But he is angry. So angry." Juniper closed her eyes and put her palms on Grover's forehead. "Percy… where are you?" She said in a masculine voice, a little bit like Grover's.

"Why should I tell you?" She said in a more masculine voice, but the voice was sad, and angry.

"Because I'm your friend."

"Liar! I trusted you with my life, yet in the end you'll let your friends down and lead them to their deaths! Luke told me everything! Kronos has given me some of my memories, and I now know that you and that 'sister' of mine…" Juniper laughed bitterly, her voice still like Percy's. I stared at her in horror. Percy… has he really thought that _were _the enemies?

"I forgot, Ms. I'm so perfect is _not _mysister. I'm very glad for that. My time at Camp Half Blood is my worst. Worse than when I walked around the streets alone—oh sorry, you didn't know that, didn't you? Don't look for me or I might do something drastic to both of you. My allegiance is to Kronos now. Unlike both of you, he may be harsh, and cruel, but he doesn't lie to me. Both of you did. I know that you both know who my real Olympian parent is, and you didn't even bother to tell poor me. Goodbye Grover, please tell Annabeth; "Good Riddance."

"Percy—!"

Juniper broke off, and looked at me sadly.

I didn't realize that I had tears running down my cheeks until one fell on the back of my hand. "Percy… said that?"

Juniper nodded. More tears went down my cheeks. Grover was still unconscious, so Juniper and I took him to the big house, where Chiron attended to him. "Was it…" I nodded and turned away. "He's gone. He's allegiance is now with Kronos." I said in a voice I didn't recognize as mine. I felt like the world was coming apart. Thalia's tree is dying. Monsters are slowly but steadily invading camp. Luke's gone, and Percy had joined him. I know that since Percy himself said that he has hated us, but that isn't like Percy. Percy is a selfless person, and he would never abandon his friends. Was Luke really able to convince him? Everyone around me is changing. Because of me, Luke turned to Kronos. I, who knew him better than anyone, wasn't able to see the signs that he was lonely, and sad… because I was careless, I left Thalia's tree unguarded. Now it's dying. No.

I refuse to give up hope. Percy did not say that. He was just blind to his anger.

I won't let Percy change because of me, too.

**Princess Andromeda**

Luke smirked and jeered at Percy one last time as he closed the cell door. "Well done, _brother. _If you were really convincing, they won't look for you anymore. If not, well, let's see your camp in flames okay?" As soon as the door locked, Bianca ran towards Percy. She crushed the numb boy in her arms, not even getting a response from him. Percy was still staring holes at the spot where Grover disappeared when he cut the connection. "Percy…" Nico was crying on his leg. Percy looked down on him, face still expressionless. "Why are you crying, Nico?" The boy looked up at him. "Because you won't cry. I'm crying—sniff—for you." Percy patted his head, though his movements were slow, as if moving hurts for him. Bianca sat him down, and started laying his head on her lap. This has become a routine for them, after almost half a year of imprisonment. For the past few months, Luke Castellan has been forcing black shards of memories to Percy. Whenever he touched one, he absorbs it, which scares Bianca a little bit. Percy doesn't speak for a while, the longest for 3 days. Sometimes, he gets sick. Bianca and Nico have been trying all they can so that Percy won't touch the black crystals anymore. But Percy doesn't let them. Luke has been threatening him that he will attack camp if Percy doesn't comply. It took Percy a few weeks to, until Luke showed him an iris message of celestial bronze bulls attacking camp, well past the boundaries. He knew about the poisoning of Thalia's tree.

Bianca knew that the memories returning to Percy aren't his. She has read about it somewhere… in a black room with lots of books, where she read something about shards. It said that the colour of the memory shard depends on the colour of the person's soul. Since Bianca is the daughter of Hades, only she knew between her and Nico, she can see Percy's soul, clearly. It was stunning, his soul. It was very bright, a beautiful sea-green colour, and you can see that there's no sign of malice, or anything in it. Except for a few patches of black, which is normal, as all human beings are tempted and have dark thoughts. Now though…

Bianca strained her eyes, seeing through Percy's being. His soul… it was different. The beautiful and bright see green colour has faded. It was now dull green, like a jade. Everywhere in his soul, huge masses of grey and black grew.

"Percy… you know that those memories aren't yours. Kronos is tricking you. He is poisoning your way of mind. Think about it. Listen to your heart. It knows that Grover and… _Annabeth" _Saying the name sent something plunging in Bianca's stomach. She didn't know why, but she was instantly wary of this girl. "And Camp Half-Blood has been a home to you. The gods only did this to you to protect you. Personally, I even think that you willingly gave up your memories. You're _that _selfless." Percy closed his eyes, and finally… Bianca has never seen him cry, through the jeers, taunts, and the hurt his fake memories were inflicting him, he now did cry. She knew that if Percy released some of his suffering, he will feel better.

"I… I don't know how to separate what's real or what's not… "He said, tears flowing more freely. Bianca smiled at him. "Percy, believe on what you want to. What your heart tells you. I can honestly tell you that what you are fighting right now… it's what's evil. You are a sweet person, Percy. You always strive to look at the good side of others. What the memories showed you may be given to you in the worst possible light, or Kronos removed all the memories that showed you that the Gods loved you."

"Do you think…they really loved me as their own child?" Percy said, his forehead relaxing as Bianca smoothed his hair and Nico kept on squeezing his hand. "Without a doubt. You are not hard to love, Percy. You are strong, honest, and loyal. You're everything anyone could ask for." Bianca wasn't lying. Percy was really easy to love. Those words were her own thoughts, the way she really thought about the boy lying on her lap." Percy opened his eyes. The brightness of his sea-green eyes was startling. Bianca only had seen them so bright when he was very happy. The faded jade of his eyes has gone. Bianca could see his soul, there were still many splotches of gray, but his soul was brightening, becoming its past beautiful self again. "_Beautiful." _She whispered. Percy must really be feeling better, because he started joking.

"Did you just call me _beautiful?_ I assure you, I am a respectable man and you may call me extremely-handsome, but _never _beautiful. It kind of feels wrong, you know?" He was smiling. Granted, it was one of his worse smiles, but it was still a smile. Bianca shoved him of her lap. "You conceited arrogant water boy." Percy laughed. It was quite contagious, and Nico and Bianca joined him. After laughing so hard, Percy took both of her hands in his. "Thank you, Bianca, Nico." He gazed at both of them, and Bianca could feel the ocean beneath them calm a bit, though white wisps of wind still swirled around the ship. Percy knew that he was the son of Poseidon, but there were still times that he couldn't control his emotions, influencing the ocean and sometimes the weather. Percy even knows where exactly they are, which is somewhere near the coast of Florida, just circling the sea near it.

"Anytime. Just listen to your heart, Percy." Warmth rushes to Bianca's cheeks, since there were the word heart, Percy, and her in the room. Why did she always have to forgot that Nico was there?

"Listen to your heart." Percy repeated, the smile widening in his face. "Thank You. I will."

**I'm a line breaker!**

**Hullo Guys! I have updated! This is the new book of the PJO; Blessed by the Gods story! I hope you like the prologue! Sorry, this is a PercyxBianca moment. But don't worry, this is still a Percabeth story, so yeah! Keep on reviewing! But guys, I may not be able to update much, since school is starting and… I'M SO BUSY!**

**Over and Out.**


	2. The Arrival Of the Storm

**Yey! I updated! Sorry for being so slow, but I have school! Anyway, read on!  
**

** Hullo! I'm a Line-breaker! =))  
**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Storm**

Annabeth Chase woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Granted, she always wakes up on the wrong sides of the bed every morning since _that _day, but she was thinking this was the worst. The wave of emotions slammed into her the very moment she opened her eyes. It has almost been half a year since Percy disappeared with Luke, but Annabeth was only going worse. Thalia's tree was slowly dying, and Lady Athena's antidote can only halt the poison's progress, not permanently cure it of the mysterious posion.

Only a month left. That's how long Thalia's spirit can last, before it's gone forever.

The camp was slowly losing its campers, and Lord Poseidon has said that they disappeared on his radar once they cross Long Island Sound. The patrols on the borders weren't needed much, except for some attacking low-class monsters. But a few months ago, the attacks were desperate. We were getting overrun. Why those attacks ceased… I don't know.

"Good morning, Annabeth." Said a weak and sad voice behind me. I turned to Stacy, who climbed to my bed last night, scared because of the nightmares. "Good…morning." She nodded, and looked at the open window, next to a bunk.

An _empty _bunk. The bunk he slept in. I look back at Stacy, trying to ignore the prickles of guilt that was slowly puncturing me. But the deed was already done. Looking at Stacy only furthered the damage. She was the one closest to Percy when he stayed here. Now, because of him, she changed, too. She rarely talked, and never smiled. For her, If her 'big brother' was gone, life wasn't worth smiling for.

Grover entered the room, probably since my siblings were in their activities already. Entering the sleeping room of our cabin would have earned him a knife in the gut, but I was too tired and lonely to care if he was present. Stacy squeezed my hand and walked out, leaving Grover looking at me. I didn't care.

I stared into the bunk, thinking about the person who last slept there.

"You're not acting like yourself, Annabeth." I didn't turn to look at him. "I don't care." There's nothing wrong if I don't act like myself! I cannot always be the person who thinks logically! I can't be the emotionless automaton, who needs. To. Get. The. Job. Done!

"We all feel the same way Annabeth." I glared at him. "STOP READING MY EMOTIONS!" Normally, Grover will flinch and go pale like a sheet, but he doesn't even look surprised. "Annabeth. This camp needs you. You need to be strong. How do you think we'll work if we don't have any of your plans? You're the best strategist we have. Will you let Percy's sacrifice be in vain?" I look away again. "What do you mean, Percy's sacrifice?" Grover sighs. "You really think I would believe you when you say you've given up on Percy? We had shared a quest, and that is enough for you to learn how Percy is. I think you know what I'm talking about." I do. I really know what he meant by Percy's sacrifice, but I do not want to believe. Because of course, if I'm wrong, I will get hurt by the change again.

_Change._

_Hubris. _My fatal flaw. Sometimes I want to exchange that with someone else. Because I want to build something permanent, something that will not change. Change is my enemy, the thing I hate the most. People change, leave and only give you hurt and sorrow. And that's the only thing I'm feeling. Hurt and sorrow.

"He said it himself. Don't look for him. We should be helping the camp. Not him." I stood up, not looking at Grover. "Don't be stupid. Both you and I know the prophecy. I believe that Percy. Percy's the child of the prophecy." My head snaps up. "Do you have any _idea _on what you're talking about?" He nods.

"YOU WOULD REALLY WISH THAT TO _HIM?_" I stand up, face to face with Grover. He doesn't flinch. I didn't notice I had tears running down my face until I tasted it's saltiness in my mouth. "I don't. But since you're being stupid, I need to present cold, hard, facts to you."

I stopped short. Yes, I forgot. Besides Luke and Chiron, Grover knew me best.

I sat down on my bed. Grover followed me. "Annabeth… We all feel what you're feeling. Me more than you, even. I left him alone with Luke…" I turned to him. "You—" Then I remember that my advice will be the same advice he'll give me.

"You're weird, Grover." He laughs a bit. I smile a bit. But the sadness was still there. My smile returned to a frown, and before I could help it, my eyes stung so bad. "I _can't cry…_" Grover patted my back. "No, Annabeth. You need to… I know, It hurts, when changes happen around you… But you need to be strong. You're the best shot we have at saving Percy." I don't care! He hates me! Luke's gone! Thalia's dying! Grover was reading my emotions again. I can feel him probing, sending ripples, small but noticeable once you've trained yourself, on my calm sea of mind.

Which isn't really calm.

The tears still flowed, and I wiped my eyes furiously. No! I can't be weak! "Okay." I said, but my voice sounded a wail, like I can't speak. "Okay." I said, my voice more audible. Grover smiled. "That's the Annabeth I used to know. Don't worry. We'll have a party once we save Percy." He said _once. Not if. _ The thought somehow made me smile, though I knew Grover knew that it was fake. I don't think I still have the ability to smile, to convey happiness anymore.

Just then Stacy burst in, breathing hard.

"Ann—" She stopped, because Annabeth pushing against her out of the door. Grover chuckled. Stacy nodded. "You think it worked?" Grover nodded. "Little by little."

"Our Annabeth'coming back."

**Princess Andromeda**

"Nico!" Bianca exclaimed as Percy collapsed forward. Luke, who was leaning on the doorframe, smiled. "Sorry, Brother. Can't have you living happily, right? You need to get used to your memories away from you again. Bye!" He smirked evilly and left. I gritted my teeth. "Percy. Come on! You can do it!" I said as Percy groaned, clutching his head like a huge watermelon about to split open. "Aghhhhhhhh." He kept on moaning.

"Somebody help! HELP!" I didn't know why I was screaming, since I knew no one would help anyway. Nico was silent beside me, staring at Percy's small and crumpled form in horror. He was clutching a mythomagic card in his hand.

Then a voice said in my head;

_Do you really wish to ease his pain?_

_**YES! Please, help him! He looks so much in pain… Just looking at him… Please HELP!**_

_I will, and I plan to, but will you do everything I say? What will you do to help this boy?_

_**Everything! I swear by the River Sty—!**_

_As you wish then. Remember your promise, Bianca Di Angelo. I will hold you to it._

I closed my eyes, squeezing Percy's shoulders. Suddenly, it slumped. His moans stopped. I rolled him over, facing me.

"He's asleep." I told Nico, who threw his card away and sat down near Percy's body.

Neither noticed the card, which slowly burned, as well as the other cards, the image of the gods fading, very quiet yet violent, just like the Goddess in the first card.

Lady Athena.

** Line Breaker, YEY! **

**So there you have it. Try to make sense of it what so ever. Good luck! =) Next, a quest will be given! Who will be the third quest mate?**

**Over and out.  
**


	3. The Lady's Slumber

**So how's it going? Read first, read my comments later. Hoho! Please read my other stories! Love you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lady's Slumber**

**Percy**

I can't move. My body aches, my head the most. Why is it that I am so weak? Bianca has been tending to me, a few hours since Luke had mentioned my separation with my memories.

My memories. At first, that separation was easy, just a dull ache at the back of my head. But now that I've experienced being _so _close to it and be separated again, it's like sleeping in a bed of pearls and waking up in a bed of needles. I groaned. "Percy? Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled to Bianca. There was this weird thing, when I am physically close to Bianca, my aches start to disappear. That left me almost always touching her. Beside me, Nico whimpered. "Are you cold?" I murmured, wrapping an arm around the younger boy. Bianca made a disapproving sound, coming from her throat. "Nico, now we know what's happening around, you need to _grow up._" I rolled my eyes at her. I want to make Nico experience being safe at least for a few more years. Funny, like he'll be safe with me, in a ship full of monsters, in the middle of the sea near Florid…Wait.

"Bianca." I said, startling Nico and the black-eyed girl. "Yes, Percy?" She said, wiping out the hair in my eyes. It sent a calm feeling inside of me, like liquid feathers touching my forehead. "We're not near Florida anymore. We're…" I feel my eyes widen.

I stood up, making Bianca yelp and draw away from me. I ignore the needles of pain poking on my head. There was this another odd feeling, like I've just drank an extra caffeinated blue—I don't know how that happened—double espresso coffee. "I've-I've read about this in the archives of the Athena cabin." I said, my voice trembling. "We're in the sea of monsters!" Nico sat up, eyes shining with fear. Or something.

"Yes… I can sense them. They're near…" He murmured. I looked at Bianca. _He's sensing monsters_. She nodded, as if to say _it's time._ "Nico…" He looked up. "You don't need to say anything. I know my heritage already. I'm a child of Hades, aren't I?" Nico grinned when he saw Bianca's and my expression. We must have looked like penguins that suddenly drowned randomly on land. "When did you…?"

Nico smiled proudly. "Well, I am not your brother for nothing? You're good at eavesdropping. Surely I'm better!" He stuck out a tongue at Bianca. I raised an eyebrow at her, momentarily forgetting the receding pains. "Eavesdropping, huh? Any more talents you're not telling me about?" Bianca looked down, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Singing." I gestured to the middle of the prison cell I've come to memorize; the hard planes of wood on the floor, the bars on the door and the windows. The hard metal covering the top of the room, and outside, a storm raged. It always did. It also made me feel better, because I know, _I just know, _that my father is trying his best to reach me.

Up until that memory was given to me, I had thought that Athena was my mother. The black memory, which is what Bianca calls the memories being force fed to me, showed how Poseidon ordered me stuff, treated me like a tool and not a son, and gave me to Kronos, who in turn is showing me _kindness _which at first made me think that maybe Poseidon treated me like how a demon treats a human from hell. I don't believe that anymore.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a sweet voice.

"Wow." I murmured, turning to Nico who had a small smile on his face as he watched Bianca singing. I don't know what she was singing, but it sounded so good, and the pain in my head seem to recede. "I didn't know she was _this _good." Nico grinned. "She doesn't know she's good either. She's too—"

"Modest."

"Uhuh!"

I smiled and ruffled his dark hair. "You know, Percy, thanks for treating me like a child…" I looked at him, while Bianca sang her sweet melody, calming like ocean waves. "I would have thought you would be angry." He shook his head. "All my life, it has always been Bianca and me. Occasionally someone, _dad_…" He frowned. "You'll get used to calling him dad." I grinned at him.

"Do you… are you used to calling Poseidon your dad?" My grin disappeared. "No…but I know I will. If I listen to my heart, and it says that Poseidon _loves _me, I know I will think of him as my dad someday. My memories… I know that they're somewhere, just waiting for me to touch them, to _know the truth._" Nico nodded. "I hope Grover contacts me again… I _have _to tell him about the Sea of Monsters." We both look back at Bianca, thinking about our fates as she sang her melody.

**Camp Half Blood**

"Annabeth." Chiron was calling the blonde, who was gazing at the ocean again. "Yes, Chiron?" She asked her trainer, face showing all the confusion she was feeling for a fleeting moment. Chiron momentarily got distracted. "What is it, child?" Annabeth turned to the ocean once again, drawing her blue Yankee cap from her pocket. "It feels wrong."

"What does?"

"I don't know. It just feels like I lost connection to something. Something that had always been with me." Chiron looked troubled. He looked up, and Annabeth was shocked at what she saw in his eyes. There was pity there, and also sadness. "Child. Rouse Grover. Both of you need to come with me." Annabeth looked sceptic, but she did what was asked of her.

_What does Chiron want?_

_Where are we going?_

_Why is Grover coming?_

_This must be about Percy._

She bumped into Grover as she was walking towards the forest. "Grover. Chiron said we need to come with him. I don't know where." Grover only nodded, though he seemed to be concentrating. _Okay, that's weird. Have I possessed Grover?_ Annabeth shrugged and the duo went to Chiron. "Chiron, where are we going?" The centaur only looked at them—more at Annabeth—with a sad emotion in his millennia-old eyes. "Olympus, child. There are matters both of you are concerned."

"This must be about Percy." Chiron looked at Annabeth with that sad emotion in his eyes again. "Oh gods, we're not abandoning the search for him!" Chiron shook his head and then turned his back on them. "You must come with me to understand more, Annabeth. I cannot explain this now, not to both of you." Annabeth glared at him. _He never kept any information from me before._ "Come, the Gods are waiting."

Sharing one last look with Stacy, who had been watching the three converse from afar, Annabeth turned her back at the camp, and followed Chiron to the truck, which would take them to the palace of the Gods.

XXX

Annabeth was already too sceptic even before they reached Olympus. The atmosphere she was feeling was…_wrong._ More so than a while ago when she was inside the borders of camp. A sudden feeling of apprehension settled on her chest. Chiron's looks, this had to be something that concerns _her _only, and somehow Percy got mixed up with everything. Is it related to the _drain _yesterday?

The _drain _that happened was unexplainable, and very scary. Some demigods in Camp Half-Blood, specifically the children of Demeter and Athena lost their special abilities. The children of Demeter could not control any of the plants. None of Athena's children could make the camp owls obey their commands. Scariest of all, some children, those who were _young _collapsed for no reason at all. The Apollo medics we're panicking.

"Annabeth." Her head snapped to Grover, whose face was still set on a look of concentration. "Percy's not in Florida anymore." He whispered, his face deathly white. The apprehension increased inside Annabeth. She took a very deep breath to sate the sudden impulse to scream bloody murder. "_What?" _

"Children. Chiron." A deep booming voice said, and Annabeth turned and bowed to Zeus, despite the fleeting emotions she was feeling. Grover followed her examples. Annabeth chided herself for not being so aware of her surroundings. That isn't how she usually is.

That was when the blonde noticed something. Her hand automatically snaked to her pocket, where the feeling of connection seemed cut off. She stared at it for so long, not minding the piercing stares of the Gods that were surely sent her way. Now she realized why she felt wrong.

Athena wasn't there.

She looked at the Gods.

"Lord Zeus… where is my mother?" She asked, her eyes shining with storm clouds. It was Hera who answered. "Annabeth Chase. You perhaps, are wondering the cause of the drain yesterday?"

Annabeth nodded. So this _is_ about Percy. She had had a suspicion, since only the children of the Gods who knew Percy's secret we're affected by the drain. Of course, the Big Three and Hera don't have children, aside from Percy… and _Thalia. _It hurt just to think her name.

"Yesterday, from the information we got from the satyr—Hera looked at Grover—the Olympians who know of Percy's existence tried to connect to him." Annabeth breathed. "And it failed."

"That, isn't what we are sure, child." Poseidon said, his sea green eyes—just like Percy's, Annabeth thought—boring into her, much like Percy's did. "It was Athena who had led the mental siege on Kronos' ship. Unfortunately, she collapsed in the middle of it. We don't know if she succeeded in conversing with Percy or Kronos just drained her." Demeter said. There was something to her voice, which Annabeth was sure that was holding something back from them. "How was the mental siege done?" She said, surprising the Gods. Normally, demigods' don't question them. Well, now someone did.

"You have known that any representation of us has power. Even a simple painting, or a relic." Annabeth nodded at Zeus' question. "A kid in the ship had cards of all the Olympians with him. His name is Nico di Angelo. We used those cards to draw our presences inside the ship, though in the middle of it, an unknown force blocked us. As Demeter had said, Athena was leading all of these. For some reason, She was the only one able to surpass the force. We don't know what happened to her, though."

"What happened to the cards?" Annabeth said, her face still calm and quiet, though her eyes was a maelstrom of grey clouds. "They burned." Hades said, stepping out of the shadows. "My lord." He bowed to Zeus. "Athena is well. She is just deeply asleep and unconscious. Approximately after a month, she will be able to wake up." Annabeth spoke up once again. "My lords and ladies, I wish no disrespect, but we have no time. We have less than a month to find a cure for Thalia's tree and rescue Percy. We cannot do both at the same time. The camp will be overrun if we send any more campers."

That was when Chiron turned to them. His eyes were sorrowful, as if he was watching someone's death. The feeling of apprehension settled back into Annabeth, full force.

"This is why you are here. The God's have given us a quest." Annabeth's eyes brightened considerably, though her forehead creased as she frowned. "A quest about…?" The frown Chiron had given her the premonition that the quest was not something she will like.

"The last thing your mother ordered before she was forced to slumber. We must abandon the search for Percy, lull our enemies into security. Meanwhile, you will be looking for a cure to Thalia's tree." Chiron looked at Grover, who was about to argue. The satyr made a small yelping sound, reminding himself that he was at the presence of the Olympians. "Chiron is right, Grover." Annabeth said her voice a little bit dead now. This startled Grover. Usually the talk about quests excites Annabeth. "If we fail to look for the tree's cure, Percy might not have a camp to return to. I accept the quest, Lord Zeus." The King of the Gods looked into Annabeth. "You may pick a companion, but Poseidon has provided you with another." He gestured to the corner of the room, where a figure made Annabeth's hand tighten on her cap.

On the corner was a huge—but a baby—Cyclops. He was looking at Annabeth. "Pretty." He said. Though it wasn't what made Annabeth glare at him. It was his voice, which was exactly like Luke's. "Can I—"

"Thank you, Lord Zeus; we shall start our quest tomorrow, at sundown I'll take Grover and the Cyclops." Annabeth interrupted, turned to the Olympians and bowed, and without a second look at the Cyclops, walked out of the room. Chiron followed her, and Grover turned to the Cyclops—who looked teary—even though Satyrs and Cyclops don't get along well, Grover felt a huge fondness for the monster. "What's your name?" He said as he walked over to him, after bowing to the gods—who were still watching. "Tyson." He said in his normal gruff and deep voice. Grover managed a smile. "Hello, Tyson. I'm Grover." And they followed Annabeth and Chiron outside.

"Zeus, I hope Athena's daughter will take care of my son." Poseidon told Zeus, who ignored him and looked at Hades. "How are Nico and Bianca?" Hades frowned.

"They are with Percy. That is all I can say. I hope Perseus will guide them and lead them towards the right path, like he did to us." Hades murmured, making Demeter and Hera smile at all the changes that happened to the God of the dead. Their smiles disappeared as they remember the cause for that change. The very person they had abandoned searching for.

"I do hope so, brother. I do hope so." Said Zeus, his booming voice rumbling the whole throne room of the God's. With an ominous voice, the God of the Sea said,

"I hope Athena knows what she is doing. We might not know the connection between the quest she gave and the search for Percy, but she is the Goddess of Wisdom after all, I hope Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson find a cure for your daughter's tree, Zeus, and find my son. He is the hope for Olympus."

None of the Olympians noticed nor sensed that they we're being watched by a certain God and Goddess.

"Looks like we have some guiding to do, sis."

"Shut up. This is serious. If I am right, this quest will either determine the future of Olympus or its downfall. We need to do everything to guide them."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I'm feeling that this story is getting dark on the mood, but I think this will go on while Percy is away. To all people, so I'm going slowly with the romance thingy. But for now Percy will be close to Bianca, but this will be a solid PERCABETH. You just have to be patient. Thanks for the reviews, but I am sorry I update so slow. School is sooo hectic. Ugh.**

**Anyway, Review lots!**


	4. Travelling

**Here's chapter four! Review lots okay! =)) Sorry for taking so long, it's our fourth quarter and schedule's loaded! I barely fill the requirement of 8 hours a day! I'm still a kid, you know. Read on!**

**Chapter 4: Travelling**

"We need to pass New Jersey, Grover. We can't take any detours or anything that might slow us down. 2 weeks, Grover. 2 weeks before the spirit of Thalia in that _pine _tree will leave us. So, we'll be passing New Jersey to South Carolina, then to Jacksonville. I don't want monsters giving chase to us if we end up in a secluded city or something." Grover muttered something too low for her to hear.

"What?" The daughter of Athena hissed at him.

"Why are you so horrible to Tyson?" Annabeth couldn't believe her ears. She pounded her hand on the table. "You know why, Grover." Grover paled at the anger in Annabeth's voice. "If it weren't for Cyclopes… Thalia would be here, and possibly Luke, and also Percy." She glared at him. "Now, let's get back to work. We go tomorrow, Grover. We must be as ready as we can." Grover nodded at her, his eyes sad. Annabeth looked at him. "Look. I'll try to be nice, okay? But I can't promise you anything. Every time I see him… I remember _that _maze. So please… just… stop talking about it." Grover nodded again. "I'll go walking around the forest first, okay?" Annabeth agreed with an absentminded nod of her head. Grover sighed as he trudged on the path towards the forest. He was thinking of talking to Juniper when he felt his empathy link tingling. _Perce. _The satyr looked around, and continued walking, after noting that there were no people watching him.

_**Grover.**_

_What's up? It's been a while since we have last talked. _

_**I know. But I need to try to tell you again. We're in the—**_

To Grover, Percy's voice faded every time he tried saying where he was. Percy is probably in Kronos headquarters right now, and the Titan didn't want the Gods to know where that is.

_It's not working, Perce. _

_**At least we tried… I feel like I need to tell you something...**_

_What happened?_

_**I think it's the memories getting to me. All of them are bad. I know most of them are not real, but I don't know which ones are real and which ones are not. I'm sure my life hasn't been a bed of roses, right? Surely there is some truth in the memories given to me.**_

_Your life is far from a bed of roses._

_**Ha, I know right. Does Annabeth know we're still talking?**_

_She… I don't really know, but she doesn't approve of it._

_**Why?**_

_You know why. She feels that I'm giving you false hope that we are going on a quest to save you guys. _

_**So she still doesn't know that I know that Mothe—Athena's abandoned me? As well as Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, the people I call my parents since they practically raised me—**_

_Percy. Is that what you're talking about? Like you're changing? Starting to hate the Gods and everything that is associated with them in a positive way?_

… _**I just feel so confused. The more black shards I absorb… Grover, do you think I've already changed? I'm—alright, this is the only time I'll say this—scared. What if I become like Luke? Worshiping Kronos?**_

_You haven't changed, Percy. It's just the memories getting to you. And you and Luke are very different. I know you won't worship Kronos, Percy. Because you know, in your heart, what is right. And you always follow your heart. And you know I can't tell you about your past, because something blocks it, but always remember that the Gods love you. And they will do everything to get you back._

_**Right. Because they haven't abandoned me. **_Percy said sarcastically. _**I'm tired, Grover. I just contacted you to try telling our location again. Talk soon. **_Then he shut of the connection, leaving Grover feel more devastated. The future isn't looking so bright… They have 2 weeks left of Thalia's life, unless they find a cure—which they have no idea what it is—and Percy's slipping closer to Kronos grasp. He can feel it.

**XXX**

"Mister Grover?" Grover looked up, at Tyson. "Hello, Tyson. And don't call me Mister, it just doesn't feel right." He smiled softly, though his heart was starting to pound. Probably because Satyrs are terrified of Cyclopes, but for some reason, a part of Grover is at ease with him. Tyson looked teary. "Pretty princess hates me." Grover snickered at Tyson's nickname for Annabeth. "Uh… well, she's not in a good mood right now. That's why we need… we need you, okay? If we become successful in this quest, _pretty princess _will be happy." Tyson brightened considerable. "Really?"

Grover nodded.

"YAY! Tyson will go get peanut butter sandwich! Oh, scary cheetah man is looking for you." Then Tyson barrelled away, scaring all the nymphs in the clearing. Grover chuckled. "Well, it's nice someone's enjoying our fright."

That was how he found himself 10 feet away, hands up in an I-can-defend-myself position. "Gods, Juniper. You gave me a shock!" Juniper smiled at him, and laughed when she cannot hold it off for another moment. "_How _did you end up there?" She laughed. Her laughter was like pealing bells. It was gentle and so… _elfish. _Grover scratched the back of his head, feeling embarassed. "You just scared me… eh… I need to go." He turned, waving a hand towards Juniper, who smiled once again and disappeared in green mist.

Grover found Mr. D a.k.a. The Scary Cheetah Man lounging in the big house. His leopard skin was draped on his shoulders and he wore a very formal looking polo shirt and jeans. The satyr gulped. "Mr. D." The wine god looked up irritably at him. "Well you're late. Sit down, I want this over with." He snapped, and Grover flinched, he thought he would become a dolphin. Mr. D was clearly not in the mood for… for anything. A can of Diet Coke appeared instead. "Y-yes… sir?"

"Last night, I was visited by—guess who—Athena. That goddess doesn't know how to party properly. Said something about the cure in the sea of monsters. You would know." Grover looked up, and stared at him. "T-the Sea of… _The sea of monsters_...Mr.D?"

"You heard me once and I won't repeat myself." He said, sipping his coke. "Ugh. I hate Diet coke. You want?" Grover nodded absentmindedly, brain still in the Sea of Monsters. So the cure could be in the sea of monsters? "Thank you, Mr. D. I shall go tell Annabeth."

"Good Riddance." Grover bowed respectfully to the Olympian and walked out of the Big House. _The sea of monsters? _ Annabeth said that Chiron was told by the Gods that the best chance of finding a cure is in Florida, but we didn't know what is _in _Florida. So the answer isn't in Florida? _What?_

"Annabeth!" I burst into the Athena cabin, startling Stacy, who pointed a small yet lethal looking knife at me. "WOAH there, little girl, I'm sorry, but this is important. Where's Annabeth?" Stacy only nodded sadly and then pointed at the door near her. It made me sad, seeing Stacy like this. Ever since Percy's disappearance…

"What do you want, Grover?" I jumped, not noticing that I was already in Annabeth's room. "Um… Mr. D called me. He said that the answer isn't in Florida. It's in the—"

"Sea of Monsters."

"Ye—how did you know?!"

"Because there's only one reason that the gods would send us to Florida. It is the settlement closest to the current dwelling of the Sea of Monsters. Most things from the Sea of Monsters wash up to the shores of Florida. So yes, I had the feeling that we might go to the Sea of Monsters."

"I… Okay… But how are we going to be able to go there… if we really are?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

"Change of plan. Clarisse will go with me and Tyson in her steamship." Annabeth said. The satyr blinked. And blinked. Then a flash of hurt flashed in his eyes. "You dropped me from the quest?" Annabeth faced him. "I _have_ to."

"You _have _to?" Grover looked down, hurt and feeling betrayed. "Okay. I get it. I'm a hindrance. I… I'll go wander around for a moment." He whispered, and trudged out sadly, only to be called back. "Grover." He turned, face a mask of indifference, yet his eyes held a massive amount of hurt. Annabeth immediately elaborated. "I did not drop you because of that." The blonde sighed, and leaned on her desk. "Actually, I feel less secure without you on the quest. But _I _have to. I need _you _somewhere else_. _Look for Percy. I know that between any of us, _you _can find him. You're a searcher, Grover. And Tyson is somehow a nature spirit, and a son of Poseidon. He must know something, and also be able to help in this quest. Maybe not as good as you are, but _I _know you are needed somewhere else. Not on this quest. Percy needs you." Grover couldn't believe his eyes. "But… a quest isn't authorized… Chiron will kill me… and I don't know how to find him…" Annabeth stepped towards him. "You know, Grover. You just have to figure it out. The same with my quest. The Gods… they're helping us." The way she talked made Grover wonder what Godly assistance did his friend receive. It seemed to bother her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hide in Clarisse's steamship. I'll say we fought because I dropped you from the quest, and you've wandered somewhere, blowing off steam. Then, she's going to land you in New Jersey. I want you to scout around. You said that you can sense Percy with your empathy link, right?" The satyr nodded. "Good. I want you to track him down. We'll keep in touch. Iris message me whenever you can. Meanwhile, if you ever find a clue on what could cure Thalia's tree, message me as well. If… If ever you find and rescue Percy before we find the cure, I want you to go immediately to camp. No detours. No anything. Don't even stop to message me. Get to camp as soon as possible. It is highly possible that if you two escape, Luke will attempt to capture Percy again. We'll message each other once you're at camp."

"But… didn't you tell me that you plan to do this on foot?"

"I did. But with Tyson being a son of Poseidon, I think being at sea will make his senses better. So we'll go to Florida on sea. Then… we enter the Sea of Monsters."

"But… I don't like this, Annabeth. This quest seems too full of holes. Where will you go in the Sea of Monsters? How can we be sure that I will find Percy using our link alone? What if—"

"I know. I know, Grover. But I've visited the Oracle."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes."

"What did she—it say?" Annabeth took a deep breath, and gazed at me, studying me. I automatically straightened up, planting my hooves firmly on the ground. Annabeth seem to find me acceptable, because she spoke, her voice obviously disturbed:

_One forcibly taken, another soul trapped,_

_Grievous endings, shall time run out._

_A journey to the south, separate friends,_

_An oath to keep; a life shall end _

_Answer to the cure: won trough pain of sharing,_

_The hateful monster's place of dwelling._

"W…_What?"_

"I'm not going to repeat it for you, idiot." I glared at Annabeth, who snickered a bit. "It's just that… what we're going to do… this is harder than what the Heroes did! Harder than Hercules! _He had to steal some apples guarded by a dragon! _Perseus! _He had to kill Medusa with the help of the Gray sisters! _Odysseus—"

"What did you say?" Annabeth said, eyes suddenly serious. "U…Uh… I don't know?" Then she jumped, making me jump as well. "Don't do that suddenly!" Annabeth ignored me.

"There's one line in the prophecy that has been bugging me, but the answer was at the tip of my tongue… _ Answer to the cure: won trough pain of sharing! _Grover! _Graeae!" _Annabeth turned to her map. This means I will make a land journey, after all—" She murmured some things too low for me to hear. I have no idea what she's talking about, though. Graeae? Isn't that the greek word for..."You can go, Grover. Let's meet at the Camp fire tonight. Tomorrow, we'll start the quest."

At least the good things have started coming out today. We finally have a plan!

**XXX**

That night, everything was back to normal, except that Annabeth sat with Clarisse during the camp fire, and Tyson sat next to me, meaning all the satyrs fled in fright. In short, I was alone with Tyson. I still don't get how I can be this calm to him. Considering the past…. And who I am. "Mr. Grover—"

"Grover." My voice sounded a little bit shaky. Yay, normalcy at last.

"Uh… Okay. Grover, Pretty Princess said you're not coming with us." To my horror, he started to cry. Big _fat _tears literally poured down his eye. "Woah, woah wait, Tyson! You could start a flood here. Calm down. I'm needed somewhere… _here." _I added, sneaking glances at the people around. I feel like a secret agent, hiding stuff from the general populace. Yeah. "But don't worry."

"You will be okay?"

"I think so…"

"Okay. Tyson wishes you GOOD LUCK!" He slapped my back, and I just _flew _towards the camp fire. Thankfully, a daughter of Demeter caught my shirt with some of her vines and settled me down next to Tyson, who started crying again. "Oh no I killed Mr. Grover!" He sobbed into his hands. "Tyson. _Tyson. _Calm down. I'm alive. Just… don't do that again, okay?" Some part of me felt jumpy when I settled my hand into his massive shoulder. Before he could do anything, though, like crush me into bits of Grover burgers, Chiron started the campfire, and everyone started singing. I wish everything was this simple.

After the campfire, Annabeth pulled me into a deep part of the forest. "_What are you doing?!" _She rolled her eyes. I glared at her and looked around. With a yelp, I saw the two most horrifying people in camp. One was Tyson, who looked like he really wanted a Grover Burger and _Clarisse. _She was standing there, being intimidating, with that scowl on her face. "Tch. Weakling." She muttered at me. I scooted closer to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes again. "Well, I'm here to tell you our plan. Since I've mentioned some to you, Clarisse, this is mostly for his benefit." She tilted her head to Tyson. "You will go with Clarisse. Has Beckendorf taught you to fix metals?" Tyson nodded, eyes wide at Annabeth. "Good. I want you to shore up Clarisse's steamship into something that can withstand a lot of damage. Shore if its defences and its weapons. Clarisse, I will meet you in New Jersey. Grover, we'll go to New Jersey on land. And then once we reach New Jersey, we part ways. Clarisse, me, and the Cyclops to the Sea of Monsters and you to look for Percy." Clarisse looked like she wanted to comment, but surprisingly, she kept her mouth shut. "Okay then, we'll head out of camp tomorrow morning, so sleep and conserve you energy and—"

A conch horn suddenly blew. The four of us stood frozen for what seems like a long time, when Clarisse drew her second electric spear. "Let's go!" She yelled at us. "The camp is under attack!" We all snapped into action. Tyson picked up a boulder, Annabeth drew her Yankees cap and dagger, while I brought out by wooden club. The four of us ran towards the sounds of commotions, which was surprisingly near the forest. I hear Annabeth curse. She pulled all of us down, and put her Yankee cap on Tyson (who was barely hidden), ordering me to hold him. He didn't even notice he was invisible. "Stacy and Drew are on rounds today. If something happens to Stacy…" She left it hanging, making me think of stakes, a guillotine and the Gods' weapons of power. Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice. "Look for Annabeth, Grover and Clarisse. Bring them alive. Do it fast. I don't want to stay in _this _place." Grunts and sounds only monsters can do was the response we heard.

Silence.

"_Chris Rodriguez." _ Annabeth muttered. She turned to Clarisse. "_Looks like our quest came earlier than planned. Go to your ship and wait for Grover and me at New Jersey. Make sure that no one sees you. GO!" _Clarisse, grim-faced, took one last hateful look at Chris Rodriguez before pulling of the cap from Tyson, who made a bye-bye sign to me and Annabeth as he ran after Clarisse. He surprisingly made no sound. Annabeth gazed at me. "What are we going to do?" She smiled bleakly.

"Do you like sprinting?"

_Uh oh._

**So how do you like it? Please review! =)) **_  
_


	5. Crazy--er

**Hello guys! I updated now! Sorry for not updating for so long. *RUNNING AWAY IN FRIGHT* Anyway, read onnnnnn!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crazy—er.**

**Grover**

And here I thought, Percy was the only one who gets scary ideas. But _no, _Annabeth just happens to be just as crazy.

Poor me.

"You ready?" Annabeth told me, seriousness evident in her voice. "Probably not." I muttered. "_WHAT?" _She hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm ready! I'm ready!" She relaxed, and then nodded. "Okay, you know what to do." I gulped. "I do."

"Okay. Meet me near the borders. You know where." I nodded. Annabeth sucked a deep breath. "Ok. One. Two—"

There was shuffling near our clump of bushes. I looked at Annabeth with wide eyes. Enemies? Then a small figure burst through the bushes and barrelled straight for us. Annabeth caught the person in a vice grip, it immediately squeaking in fright. "_Wait! Calm down, Stacy!"_ Annabeth whispered, and I finally caught glimpse of dark brown curls and terrified, stormy blue eyes. "Annabeth?" Stacy whispered, engulfing her sister in a hug. "Shh, you're safe now." Annabeth told the hysterical young girl. I felt bad for Stacy. This was probably the first time she saw a monster up close, since a searcher found her when she was still 5 in a big orphanage. "Stacy. Listen to me. You need to go to the underground bunk we have. Stay there until its safe. Okay?" Stacy nodded, and pulled Annabeth's hand. "Let's go together." She said in a determined voice. Annabeth glanced at me. "Sorry, Stacy. But I can't go with you. I… I have a quest."

"You're going to save Percy." Stacy said. "I know." She added when Annabeth opened her mouth to argue. "I heard both of you in the cabin." Annabeth looked at me. _We're losing time. _"Yes. Yes we are trying to save him too. Please, Stacy. Do this for me. _For big sister. _You need to be safe." Stacy shook her head. "I want to come with you." Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Stacy cut her off. "I will go. I know your plans. You can't stop me from going. It will be more dangerous if I follow you guys instead. I might come across monsters, alone." Annabeth's mouth settled on a thin line. "You might get hurt."

"I'm a demigod. You can't protect me forever."

I smelt the spicy and stinky aroma of monsters. Nearby, and still coming closer. "_Annabeth. We need to go if we're going on with the plan." _She nodded, casting a stern glance at Stacy. "Okay. 1.2…"

"3."

* * *

**Stacy**

Grover ran away from us. But Annabeth didn't comment, so I didn't want to sound too questioning.

"Let's go, Stacy." Annabeth tugged on my hand, sparing a glance towards the disappeared satyr and we were running. It was really tiring, even though we've had training. I noted that we were running towards the place for the council of cloven elders, a place guarded by lots of nymphs. It was near impossible to defeat them with their numbers. "Stacy. I want you to stay here." Annabeth said once we arrived. Immediately a nymph—who appeared out of nowhere—held me by the shoulders. "Juniper, please guard Stacy for me." Annabeth looked at Juniper with meaningful eyes. "No." I said, pulling on her arm. She cannot plan on leaving me here! "Promise me you'll take me to Percy?"

"Stacy, I need to help oth—"

"_Promise?_" I asked, hoping. Annabeth sighed, and nodded. "Pinky swear?" She sighed and laced her big pinky with my small one. I relaxed. "Okay." She turned around, and the forest shadows swallowed her up.

"Hello, Stacy." I look up the pretty elfish nymph. "Hello Ms. Juniper." She giggled. "Don't Miss me, Stacy." I grinned. "If that's what you like…" I sat on a nearby boulder, swinging my legs.

"So, why don't we try to pass time while you're here?" she asked after a few minutes. Nymphs really do have a bad sense of time, don't they? I bobbed my head. "I'll start. What are the things you like?"

I frowned. _What do I like? _"I like Percy." Juniper smiled. "I do too. He's a nice guy, but we haven't really talked to each other. Do you miss him?"

Nod.

"Has it been long since you've last seen him?" I sniffled. I didn't want to cry, not in front of someone I only met, but I _really _missed Percy. "Almost a year."

"Is that long?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

I gave her another bob of my head. "Very." My voice was serious. "How old are you?" Juniper asked. "I'm 8 years old."

"How old is Percy?"

"He's 12 years old." She sat next to me, her green dress shuffling in the rock. "How much do you miss him?" _How much? _

"A lot."

"Define a lot."

"Why?"

"Because it helps?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

"Because it makes you think." She giggled. I like her giggles. "You're pretty." Immediately, I covered my mouth. _I shouldn't have said that! _ "Oh, thank you, Stacy. I haven't been called that much."

"But—"

"With us nymphs, a face like mine is only average and normal…" I gave a small 'ohhh' at her statement. "Anyway, why do you want to go with Annabeth on her quest?" She asked, placing a pinkish green arm over my shoulders as I shivered. _I want a jacket. _ "I want to help everyone."

"Because?"

"…Be…cause… I haven't been helping a lot… lately…" I whispered into her ear. "You can't tell that to anyone, okay?" She nodded. "How will you help?" I blinked. I didn't know how. "I… _I don't know…_" Sniffling, I scooted closer to Juniper. Even as a nymph, she was warmer than the cold air. "_But _I want to save Percy! I was lonely before he came… no one wanted my help. I was the kid who can't do anything besides being a librarian or encyclopedia. I am not good at anything! I swear!" I told her, eyes wide. "I don't have dyslexia or ADHD, but…"

"But what?" _I want to tell her. _But what if she tells to the others? But only Annabeth and Malcolm knew. Is Juniper trusted? But what if she tells someone? What if I can't see Percy if I Annabeth remembered of my…

"_Stacy!" _

I was hearing whispers. "_Wake up, we need to go now!" _ My eyes snapped open. Annabeth was shaking me. Juniper wasn't anywhere. I waved her arm away. "I want to sleep…"

"Stacy! I will leave you if you don't get up _now!"_ My body shot up. And then I remembered that I need to find Percy. _Did I fall asleep? _Annabeth stood before me, her knife dirtied by monster grime. She had scratches everywhere. "Let's go! We need to make it to the border fast!" She said, pulling me up. It hurt a bit, because big sister was never really rough with me, but…

"Here." Annabeth held out something to me as the trees zipped by.

It was a knife, very much like her own. "Use this if any monster gets near you, okay?" I nodded, holding the knife in a ready stance, like what they thought us in monster maiming class. Or was it like this? Annabeth runs fast, and it was hard to keep up. I was tripping on the roots that grew everywhere. Soon we were going to be out of the forest of the council of the cloven elders. "Annabeth?" She threw a glance in my direction, and then slowed her pace a bit, probably noticing that...

"Are you feeling an attack coming?" She asked. I shook my head, smiling at her concern. I feel fine. Refreshed, even. "I'm fine. I took my medicine a while ago. Umm…why can't we go with Clarisse? It's much safer, isn't it?"

"Because we need—to make sure that the campers—captured will be released" She huffed, coming to rest near a large oak tree and looking around for any monster. Her knife glinted in the darkness.

"How—"

"Shh. We're almost out of the territory of the nymphs. Get as much breath you can. We're going to run really fast, okay? Grover is somewhere out of the border. He has our transportation away from here. And once you run—don't ever look back. Understood?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Count with me. 1." I could feel my heart banging against my ribcage. Would it be better if I stayed?

"2." What if… what if I die here? I'm not experienced in fighting monsters, like Annabeth.

"3." But as my feet pushed the ground and I ran as fast as I can, I thought of Percy, who is suffering, somewhere. My brother—the person I love the most—is suffering.

_I swear to River Styx that I will find brother. And he will go back home!_

We ran.

And ran.

And ran some more. We we're almost there. My side hurt, but I can't give up. Brother is waiting for me!

My lungs feel like they're on fire. I can hear Annabeth's footsteps behind me. A monster suddenly comes out of nowhere in front of me and I closed my eyes and swing my knife, still running. I expected to run headlong into the monster, but when I opened my eyes, it has become ash. I almost stopped running, so happy I was at killing my first monster. I didn't know what kind of monster it was, but I was happy.

Then I remembered, and my feet was moving again.

My whole body protested. I could feel it—the rapid beating or my heart, and I can feel all of my muscles turning into jelly. All it wants is for me to _stop running. _ But I force on. I bite my tongue hard—I read it somewhere that the mind would focus on the pain that is more intense in your body—and the feeling of pain in my muscles fade, but my heart still beat erratically. Thankfully, nothing happens. So overexertion isn't a trigger too? Maybe Apollo was right… maybe my illness has no trigger at all…

Up ahead, I see Grover, who was gesturing frantically at me. Just as I ran past the pine tree, I hear Grover cry out warning, but not to me.

To Annabeth.

She was running backwards, trying to stop the pack of monsters chasing her. Their bodies we're sleek, like a seal's, and that was how I figured they were telekhines. But Annabeth was getting overwhelmed. "ANNABETH!" I screamed when a telekhine bit her on her knife arm.

Then something happened. Something white and yellow hit the ground near Annabeth and the Telekhines. There was a burst of energy, and when it disappeared, there was only Annabeth, who looked shocked. The ashes of the telekhines we're blown away as she turned towards us and started running, and I met her halfway, hugging her waist. "Annabeth! Are you okay? I thought—I thought you we're going to die…"

_Thump._

* * *

**Grover**

All of a sudden, Stacy clutched Annabeth's arm, eyes wide, panting. The two siblings looked at each other. I didn't know what was happening. "They're still coming for us." Stacy said, her voice trembling as she looked back towards camp, where a new pack of telekhines and other monsters were starting to come towards us. _Scared? _I was thinking Stacy was, because of her trembling voice and the wide eyes that were trained towards Annabeth.

"What were those lights?"

Annabeth ignored my question, reaching her hand out to Stacy, who still looked scared—eyes wide, and clutching Annabeth's arm like a lifeline. "Where is it?" She asked me, looking around, and seeing nothing but the vegetation.

"I already summoned it. It should be here—"there were sounds of engines revving, and when I looked to my left, there was a shiny black cab beside me, the doors already opened. _How fast…? _My eyes scanned the inscription the gray taxi cab had.

_Gray Sister's Taxi._

I looked back to Annabeth, releasing a nervous brae. "Can't we find something else to ride?" She went on forward, dragging Stacy towards the cab. Even now, I can feel the nausea taking over on me. _I don't want to ride that thing.._. Annabeth pushed Stacy in, and turned expectantly towards me. "Well, you can stay behind with the monsters, because we _need_ to ride this, and it's quite fast."

I gulped, looking behind me. The monsters we're still a far way off, but they weren't bringing any camper hostage with them.

_Our trick worked, huh. _

I looked at Annabeth, who was frowning "I am leaving you if you don't decide _now, _Grover. Remember the prophecy? We need to meet the Greae. That's why I asked you to summon the chariot of damnation. " She leaned forward. "_Besides, we have an eye to steal_."

_Oh God. _I looked at Annabeth, who nodded, as if assuring me that my ears were fine and weren't blasted off but those silver and gold things that saved this crazy blonde girl in front of me.

_This is a whole new level of craziness. _

"Here's what I want you to do—"Annabeth's eyes gleamed, obviously proud that their plan concerning their escape successful—which only made Grover wary of what other things she has planned.

—Inside the Grey Sister's Taxi, Stacy clutched her chest, panting hard. _No… not now… _Her heartbeat was irregular, and it was getting hard to breathe. _I drank my medicine! _

_**As if that medicine makes an effect. **_

_Huh? _

She was pretty sure that there was another voice that spoke to her. But she wasn't sure if she was getting crazy or what. _Sleep. _Her body commanded, and she obliged, relief flooding her as her heartbeat began to fall into normal pace.

* * *

Unseen to all, inside the vehicle, a soft grey light glowed, but was shattered when an ominous violet color replaced it instead.

Nobody knew what it meant.

* * *

Up in the skies, two siblings retracted their bows. "This is the first strike, Apollo." Artemis said indignantly. "We are keeping a secret to our father, _little brother. _This is a breach of the ancient laws. We are _gods. _We must not interfere with the affairs of the _gods' children."_

"Father kept this secret to us. We have simply figured it out. And the fates of the gods and demigods are more tightly interwoven than before. Kronos himself has acted against the ancient laws."

"That is precisely why I agreed to help the demigods now. To think that father will think so poorly of us not to guess at what is happening. And we can only help them three times. It is the furthest we can do. We already used one, though, helping Athena's Daughter."

"I know." Apollo turned away from from watching the demigods, and said,"Father counted on the Olympians minding their own businesses. And everything would certainly have gone well for him if you haven't sensed the ancient monsters stirring, _sis._" Artemis ignored him.

"Do you plan to heal that girl, using one help strike?" Apollo turned his head a little bit to the side, then continued to walk away, probably to his sun chariot.

"I don't know. I can't interfere now. It is up to them if they will use our help in the right ways, or if it will be wasted."

**Yay. So, what do you think? Is this chapter confusing? Next chappie-what is Annabeth planning? Will it go well? And how will Apollo and Artemis help them?**


End file.
